Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of DC Comics history and is a founding member of the Justice Society. Background Kent Nelson is the son of an archaeologist who explored the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. In 1920, he and his father stumbled across an underground pyramid, which they found contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had laid dormant for thousands of years. However, their discovery released a poisonous gas that killed Nelson's father, an event engineered by Nabu to take Kent as his host. Gaining powers over the nature of matter and energy through sorcery, Kent was made into an agent of the Lords of Order and a champion of good, becoming the legendary Doctor Fate. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level,' '''likely '''Multiverse Level+' (Managed to keep a universe from collapsing with help from the Spectre . Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon, two lords of Order and Chaos who are powerful enough to disrupt the multiverse and threaten the balance that allowed it to exist) | Multiverse Level+ (There is an unending struggle between Order and Chaos throughout the multiverse and Nabu was said to be the mightiest representation of Order. The battle of the Lords of Order against the Lords of Chaos determines the fate of entire realities and dimensions. Created the Helmet of Fate which contains its own universe. Fought against Mordru) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (He was able to outrace the Big Bang, as well as move at the "velocity of god". Far, far faster than the likes of Superman . Easily scales to several speed feats on these levels) Durability: Low Multiverse Level,' '''likely' Multiverse Level+''' | Multiverse Level+ Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Transmutation, Healing, Resurrection, Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, has 10 billion years of experience fighting gods via Nabu's knowledge Stamina: Extremely long-lasting, but fighting powerful foes will drain him as Kent, otherwise virtually tireless Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers In their initial years of publication, the Fate's abilities were described as "the secret of the conversion of energy in matter and matter in energy". In the current continuity, the greater part of Doctor Fate's powers come from the mystical Helmet of Fate. However, Kent Nelson has trained throughout his career to become an accomplished adventurer as well as amassing his own personal sorcery skills. Magic; inside this power is this great array of abilities: * Magic Sense: He can feel the presence of magic in his surroundings. * Awareness: He can be tuned in with the cosmos and feel incoming mystical events. * Astral Projection * Clairvoyance: He knows a ritual to see through a brasier what is happening in a far place. * Chronokinesis * Dimensional Travel * Divination * Eldritch Blast * Energy Construct Creation: At the beginning of his career, Fate transported various JSA members through the Atlantic with energy generated tentacles.52 * Energy Negation: He destroyed the creative power of the Norns.13 * Energy Resistance * Flame Spell: In his early career, it was Fate's primary spell. Fate learned this ability in the Lost Book of Thoth. * Force Field: one of his fields could withstand the attacks from Aquarius during one full week. * Healing * Illusion Casting * Invisibility * Magnetic Manipulation * Hypnosis * Molecular Reconstruction: This affects organic matter. * Necromancy * Phasing: Kent wore this spell to enter in his Tower of Salem. * Resurrection * Telepathy * Teleportation: Both regular teleportation and Warp Creation. * Bio-Fission * Divine Empowerment: Nabu knows the true name of Ra, and can use his divine power to momentarily increase his own magic (or others). * Dr. Fate could make Superman immune to magic if he wanted. * No emotions: With the helmet, Fate feels no emotion, and is completely immune to Psycho-Pirate's powers. Without his helm, Kent Nelson has only the following magical abilities: * Immortality * Invulnerability: Dr. Fate could withstand military weapons and a explosion which could destroy a mansion. * Telekinesis: when used in conjunction with his helmet, this ability was powerful enough to move a planet. Without it, Fate could be strong enough only to lift cars. ** Flight ** Superhuman Strength: Fate's strength is transferable while he wears the Helmet. Equipment * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Helmet of Fate * Orb of Nabu: This artifact was stored inside his Tower of Salem Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Knocks off the rubble that buried him like it was nothing * Swings around human adults like they weight nothing * Punched a demon made of jealousy in the gut * Breaks jail cell bars easily * Tosses around gorillas with ease * Overpowers several Gorillas * Punches Wotan out of a window * Kent V. Nelson once punched Negal in his own realm * Linda Strauss knocked over Desaad disguised as Darkseid * Linda Strauss throws around Typhon hard enough to knock him out of his host's body * When Fate taps into the power of creation it is so powerful that the effect is felt across dimensions * Nabu is the most powerful Lord of Order * Evenly-matched against the Spectre numerous times * The Helmet of Fate can endanger all of creation * Knocked out an evil Superman through physical force * Is physically strong enough to lift an airplane * Has matched the Lord of Chaos, Mordu several times (Considering that Mordu is as powerful as Nabu that’s impressive) * Helped the Spectre hold back the destruction of the universe Speed/Reactions * Moved several miles in a split-second * Intercepted a bullet with his hand * Fast enough to keep up with Hawkman * Has flown between the Earth and the Moon * Can perceive the Helmet moving fast enough to outpace the Big Bang * Inza Nelson dodged a blast from Thoth * Inza Nelson managed to outpace a griffin * Linda Strauss once dodged a blast from Desaad disguised as Darkseid * Kent V. Nelson entered a portal before zombie Spectre could get him * Reacted to bloodlusted Superman and Martian Manhunter's speed-blitz * Dodged a punch from Typhon * Keeps up with Jay Garrick Flash (Jay Garrick’s speed has been compared to the god, Mercury and other Flashes) Durability/Endurance * Was able to tank and regenerate from being impaled. * His body is pure force when he wills it, meaning he cannot be hurt through physical means * Survived an explosion which destroyed a mansion * Able to withstand military grade weapons * Shrug off getting buried in rubble * Withstands magical lightning like it was nothing * Takes some Grecian fire without any damage * Shrugs off lightning, and claims ordinary methods can't harm him * Inza Nelson was unharmed by Eclipso possessing Superman * Inza Nelson took a hit from a member of the Egyptian pantheon and is okay * Inza Nelson took a blast from Typhon * Kent V. Nelson took a blast from zombie Alan Scott * Has tanked hits from the Spectre * Doctor Fate tanks magic lightning as well as regular lighting * Takes a hit from Ultraman * Takes a hit from a mind-controlled Superman * Survived an atomic burst * Survives in a place where nothing is real, and reality is nothingness * Gets thrown through infinite dimensions by the Spectre Skill/Intelligence * Is a founding member of the Justice Society * Helped found Justice League International * Helped defeated the Lords of Chaos several times * Defeated Martian Manhunter and Superman * Has defeated several gods including a Mayan God * Has had 50,000 years of combat experience against the Lords of Chaos due to the Helmet of Fate containing the memories of the previous Fates * One of the few people that tapped into the power of creation. The explosion was so great that it could be felt across the multiverse * Is the most powerful sorcerer in the DC Universe * Owns Pre-Crisis Superman * Soloed the Justice Society while keeping Hector trapped in his amulet * Fought the Spectre (one of DC’s most powerful characters) on a number of occasions (One time the Spectre had to go full-out in order to defeat Nabu * Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon to save the multiverse through Kent fusing with his wife to become Triumvirate Fate Powerscaling Weaknesses *If his helmet is removed, he loses all of Nabu's powers *As Kent, he is susceptible to poisonous gases and suffocation *If Nabu rises, he is weaker to Chaos related magic *Fate Fusion can be separated by sufficiently powerful attack composed of Chaos and Order magic Sources Kent Nelson (New Earth) | DC Database Doctor Fate (Classic) | VS Battle Wiki Respect Doctor Fate (DC Pre-Flashpoint) | Reddit Respect Thread Hand of Fate! Doctor Fate Enters Death Battle! | Devianantart (Doctor Fate Bio by Dyanamo1212) Death Battle Predictions: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs Death Prediction: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | Swan's DB Predictions/Analysis Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters